The Ender-Blaze
by Hatedgirl
Summary: I hate trying to write summary so: Its about a girl who pops up in the Yogscast Tekkit server.She meet everyone and a few take a liking to her. P.S. I don't own Yogscast and I suck at writing stories.
1. Meeting Lalna

**The Ender-Blaze**

_Meeting Lalna_

_**No POV**_

"Where the hell am I?!" Ashley asked her self. She looked around and notice a big castle on a hill. "This place is like the Medieval Days, I better go ask were I am to get anywhere." Ashley said to her self again. She started to walk to the castle and when she got there, there was a big door and she started to knock.

_**Duncan's POV**_

I was taking down some of the Christmas lights, until I heard some one knocking at my door, so I put the lights I toke down into me inventory and asked "Who's there?" The person answered "None of your business, anyway were am I." "You are in Tekkit right now" I said to the person. "Why do you ask, stranger?" I continued "I woke up next to your lake, so I thought it would be a good idea and ask where I am. May I come in?" The person asked. " Sure, but you have to tell me your name first." I said "Ashley" The person said blankly. "Okay, _Ashley_, you may come in."

_**Ashley's POV**_

_Man, I hate telling random people my name._ "Thanks for letting me in." I can tell he expected someone else, but I'm not him so I don't know what he's thinking.

_**Duncan's POV**_

Man, I was totally expecting someone like Zoey. "May I ask what your name is?" She asked. "Lalna." I said. "Are you the only one around?" "Well Ashley…" I notice she doesn't like it when I say her name, "There is a few people around here." "Can you show me were they are?" "Why?" _I a little confused now. Why does she want to know where people are? _"Because, it's none of your business. Now tell me!" She said angrily. _She seems like a violent person._

_**Ashley's POV**_

_I'm starting to get annoyed, so I think it's a good idea to leave now. _"Never mind, if I stay any longer, your castle would be wiped off the map." "Wow, you sound very violent." " That's because I am. Now do you have anything to make traveling easier?" "Well, I can make a jetpack or flying ring." _YAY! Something magical. Flying Ring it is. _"Flying Ring, please."


	2. SipsCo

**Chapter 2: SipsCo.**

**Ashley's POV**  
I walk into Lalna's castle and notice lots of… scientific technology. Makes me sick to be around all this stuff. "Here." "What are these for?" I said in a confused tone. "Its for the flying ring." "Oh…" I said. "Do you know how to make a flying ring?" "Ya." Do I look stupid. I hate this guy and I only been here for 10 minutes. I go to the crafting bench and put the 8 iron ingots around the middle and then the lava bucket in the center of the iron. Ugg… never mind. Fast forward. Yay! A Flying Ring! I start dancing in happiness BUT realize that Lalna was still in the room. Crap! "I will kidnap you while your sleeping then torcher you till all your bones brake." I say. Wow… Okay I think I went a little overbroad on that threat. "What the hell did I do?" Umm… What to say? "Everything…" I'm never going to get any allies. I should just be nice. "…I mean nothing. Sorry." "Umm… Okay then." "I better get going. Nice meeting you." "Not so nice meeting you." That actually made me frown. But I know its true.

Outside Lalna's Castle

I flew out of the castle and instantly notice a VERY tall tower that said SipsCo on it. "That's a tall tower." _Wow._ I fly over to the tower to get a better look at it. Till I get this huge headache. I start to fall from the top of the building to the bottom of it, till I was caught by someone. I don't see his face because I fainted.

SipsCo 2 Days Later

**Sjin's POV**

Two days ago, I found this girl falling... _Who is she?_ _Who does she work for? And why was she unconscious? _I was bored, so I got up to see what Sips_ was doing. When I got outside he was killing an enderman. Then I saw another so I went to kill it. After I killed it I went over to Sips_. "That's the 10th Skinny Guy killed today." _That's the most killed in a week. _"Why so many?" "I don't no you _Babby_. And it looks like that's all of them today." After that I went to check on that girl. But when I got in to the tower, there was three enderman surrounding her, but _why?_

**Sorry It toke so long to make this and sorry it's short, but its something right...Right!?**

**Ashley: Dude, calm down.**

**Me: O.o**

**Ashley: *Rolls eyes* Bye.**


	3. Visions

_**Ashley's POV (Dream World)**_

I wake up in a room with a force field around the room to keep me in. I all of a sudden heard this 'mad man' kind of laugh. It sounds like Lalna… "Your awake…" He said "Now we can start." Now he has a demonic smile. "Why am I here, Lalna!?" He frowned, and said "That was my old name, call me… Lividcoffee." Right when he said that, there was lightning and thunder in the back round '_Creepy_' "Say Lividcoffee, again." "NO!" He snapped at me. "Now, you must be wondering with you're here…" "Dude, I latterly asked that ten seconds ago." I said slightly annoyed. I think he's also getting annoyed, then again he looked like that the whole entire time.

All of a sudden there was a sudden change in environment. '_I must be dreaming_'. I look around and see a black rock castle or stronghold, '_Whatever_'. It was slightly distrode, then I see two people and a… Dino They start to come my way. I expected them to see me, but they just acted like I wasn't there. They stop really quick to make sure they all knew what they where doing. But then I get a bad headache and everything went black. But I heard one thing. It was "Rythian"

**Sorry its so short**

**Ashley: I like this chapter, but why do I always get headache?**

**Me: I must be crazy to hear you.**

**Ashley: Your crazy, now answer me.**

**Me: Why am I crazy?**

**Ashley: I'm going to have to find out on my own.**

**Me: Asks us Questions.**


	4. A Bounty-Hunter

**_Sjin's_**_** POV**_

'_It doesn't matter, she might tell us what's going on with all these god damn Endermen._' I charge in to attack, then *Crash* 'Ow' I hit something. I look around the Endermen and see nothing. '_What the hell_'

Then I heard Sips_ yell "Get off of SipsCo Property!" "Let me get rid of some pests first." said a mysterious girl.

Then all of a sudden, the girl distrode the door and went to where the girl and the Endermen were. She wrote down symbols on the ground around the Endermen and started to mumble some unique language. After about ten minutes, there was some weird glow and then a breaking sound. She got up, grabbed a dagger, and killed the Endermen instantly. I was astonished. I never seen anyone kill Endermen that fast.

**_Ashley's POV_**

I wake up with a very painful headache, but it instantly went away. I look around to take in my surroundings. "Where am I?" I ask. "Your at SipsCo. My name is Sjin and my boss, Sips_, will be in shortly." I suddenly felt sick. "Do you us machinery and science-like stuff." I ask. He groans "Yes, you sound like Rythian." "Whose Rythian." I asked remembering that name form my dream or vision or whatever its called. "Rythian is a stupid mage training another stupid mage to help him in the war." "What do you mean by 'the war'?" "Well, me and Lalna distrode everyone's old homes by setting off a nuclear reaction and blowing up everything." Oh god that's scary. "Sjin, has an increased amount of Endermen showed up?" I ask "Yeah. I wanted to ask you why." He said.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, its me Hatedgirl. Sorry about the lack of chapters, my OC and only-**

**Ashley: ME! Your The One Coming Up With The Stupid Thing!**

**Me: Wow... That... that hurts.*starts tearing up* Great! Now Bailey's crying.**

**Ashley: Why is she crying! *Totally get ignored* **

**Me: Well, we need your help. I don't know where to take her next, so I set up a Poll or whatever so you help me out with the story.**

**Ashley: I fear there going to choose-  
**

**Me: *Covers Ashley's Mouth* Shhhhhhhhh, not suppost to tell them. But I can say this, One wrong chose can make the story end a lot quicker. *Evil Mad Scientist Laugh***

**Ashley: 'Help'**

**Disappears in fire and Ender-particals.**

**P.S. There needs to be 10 voters before the next chapter.**


	6. Vision Comes True

**Ashley's POV**

"How am I suppose to know!?" I said trying to act like I don't know. "But, one thing I do know is that Endermen show up where ever I go." "Weird… Hmm, I wonder why they're after you?" He said. "I wish someone can help me." I said with hopelessness in my voice. "Well, there is two people that I know that could help you find out." With that, I was filled with excitement. "Really, can you tell me who and where they are?" "Well there's Lalna, he lives in the castle next store, and than there's Rythian, he lives east from here(I'm guessing directions)."

With that I said my goodbyes and left the compound. I walk by Lalna's Castle, but I don't want to be next to machinery so I just continued, I notices a marble building in the distance, but didn't I continued walking for and hour and notice a black rock castle. It was slightly distrode, then I see two people and a… dino. They start to come my way. They stop and yelled, "Who goes there!?" I was about to answer, but then I get a bad headache and everything went black. But the last thing I heard was "Rythian,"

**Sorry it took so long to make this.**

**Ashley: Thank Notch, they didn't choice Lalna.**

**Me: I'm glad to... he would have killed her, and without Ashley... Never mind.**

**Ashley: Wait, what were you going to say?**

**Me: NOTHING! GOT TO GO BYE! **


End file.
